


Lust

by look_turtles



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Hisoka has many different kinds of lust





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: bloodthirsty

To say that Hisoka was bloodthirsty would be like saying that a man lost in the desert was waterthirsty.

There really was nothing like killing someone and watching the life fade from their eyes. Sometimes, his bloodlust was so intense that he was certain it would consume him like a fire, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

Now, he was consumed by a different kind of lust.

He stood in the middle of a room. Outside, the night sky was filled with stars.

Illumi was on his knees with Hisoka’s cock in his mouth. Moonlight from an open window made his black hair look like ink and his skin was as pale as paper.

Illumi’s mouth was so warm and wet that Hisoka had the urge to thrust and being one to give in to his urges he did.

He grabbed the back of Illumi’s head and held it in place as he thrust. To his credit, Illumi took all of his cock.

As he thrust and watched as his cock slipped in and out of Illumi’s mouth, he felt his orgasm building.

He gripped Illumi’s head tight and thrust hard. Illumi’s fingernails dig into Hisoka thighs and the sharp pain was enough to make him come.

He pulled his soft cock out of Illumi’s mouth and Illumi just stared up at him with dark, soulless eyes. Illumi had come while he still had had Hisoka’s cock in his mouth.

‘So pretty,’ Hisoka said as he help Illumi to his feet.

‘I always try to please,’ Illumi said with a slight smile. 

They walked over to the sleeping mat on the floor and their limbs tangled together. Hisoka rubbed Illumi’s back as the both fell asleep.

One day, he would fight (and kill) Illumi and that would be a great day.


End file.
